


EdelClaude Week 2020

by SilberFelx



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Edelclaude Week (Fire Emblem), F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, it is time bois
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilberFelx/pseuds/SilberFelx
Summary: My stuff for this year's EdelClaude Week. Don't expect anything too spectacular.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19
Collections: Edelclaude Week





	EdelClaude Week 2020

She didn't know whether to blame her own carelessness or the sharp eyes of an archer Claude had, but it held little meaning at this point anyway.

Internally, Edelgard gripped her mask ever tighter, as if to steady herself. She couldn't afford to make even the slightest mistake when dealing with the mysterious heir to the Alliance. Despite acting as though he was a fool, his mind was sharp, sharper than even some of the most brilliant people she had met.

And now he had seen her scars.

Well, that wasn't entirely true; apparently, he had only seen a single one, and from afar at that, and yet he was able to tell that it was no simple battle scar.

"So, as I was saying, Princess", he continued, his hands interlocked behind his head, "I'd be interested in learning just what it means."

"I fail to see why it would concern you", Edelgard calmly replied. "You seem to be occupied with a lot more important things, from how you brood over books in the library and look into the church's teachings."

If the revelation of knowing about his late night escapades into religious books stirred anyting inside Claude, he didn't show it in the slightest. His smug grin remained unwavering as ever.

"Well, you always should have some kind of ace up your sleeve when talking to the leader of a nation as powerful as the Adrestian Empire. I think this would do quite well as way to put pressure on you." Despite the sarcastic tone, his eyes were stone cold. "Besides, I just happen to have a few theories in the back of my mind, curiosity is kind of in my blood."

Edelgard crossed her arms. "Then why would I tell you something you would inevitably use against me?"

"Simple. I propose a trade." At that, she raised an eyebrow.

"A trade? Of what kind?"

"Secrets." He grinned. "You tell me a secret, I'll tell you one of the same worth."

She could barely hold herself back from rolling her eyes. "And how do I know you will truly give me an equally important secret, or any at all? How do I know your secrets interest me?"

"I see what you're trying to do, Princess, but I'm not going to reveal my hand this easily." He was good in defense, that she had to give him. "Also, how rude of you to think I would not honor such an important agreement."

Even Claude couldn't help but flinch slightly when she directed her most disdain-filled glare at him.

"Alright, alright. Geez..." Scratching the back of his head, he thought for a moment.

"How about this: Now that I know a secret of you I found out on my own, just this once I will reveal one of my secrets. In the future, however, what we find out ourselves, we can count as a pure win on our side. Sound fair?"

"You're awfully desperate to get to know me."

"Would you expect anything else from the boy currently speaking to the most beautiful woman at Garreg Mach?"

Edelgard let out a dry laugh. "Hilda would be quite upset to hear you say that."

Claude responded with a similarly dry laugh, although it felt a little off somehow. Maybe it was just her imagination.

"Well then, what is this secret of yours you will tell me?"

The schemer flashed his most winning grin.

"Actually, it's not about me, but about Lysithea..."


End file.
